fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kane Kabuki
Kane Kabuki (鐘の歌舞伎, Kabuki Kane), also known as Destruction of the Dead Realm is a user of Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic and ruler of the Dead Realm. He is treated as an actual grim reaper, his sole purpose is to "reap" lost souls that belongs to Dark Mages and transport them to the Dead Realm. Appearance Kane was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. Kane let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. His attire consists of a crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Underneath, he wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants that is tucked into black sandals that had a slight blue tint to it. His eyes color are normally black. They changes color whenever he utilize his magic. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Shinigami Auxiliary Magic that involves souls. Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is a type of magic that allows Kane to draw in and absorb the lost souls of mages who use magics that are associated with hell, as well as a more destructive version of Hell-Fire. Skills *'Hellfire Manipulation': Kane is able to produce, as well as have complete control over hellfire and heat. Kane is able to produce and have control hellfire on a small and large scale allowing him to perform tasks that require precision with ease or create enough hellfire to turn an entire forest to ash within a very short period of time. Kane's control over hellfire is almost limitless, allowing him to manipulate and shape hellfire into almost anything he imagines. His control over hellfire is so great that is able to change the hellfire's form to all four states of matter and then revert it back to its original form. In addition, Kane is able to create a large variety of armory made out of hellfire and controls them in battle. *'Soul Manipulation': Spells *'Blessing of Hell': To perform this spell, Kane is required to first make physical contact with the desired target, leaving an invisible mark on them. The mark allows Kane to absorbs the target's magical power and transfer it to his own. The targets are unaffected if they are not within a 5 miles radius of Kane. Human (Shinigami) Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': **'Slightly Accelerated Regeneration': **'Absolute Immortality': Kane possesses absolute immortality, an ability that make him invulnerable. With this ability he is unable to age, get sick, is absolutely self-sustained, and as the Kane's mind and soul are as immortal as his biological bodies, he is immune to mental/spiritual damage. However, if Kane receives blows that would be considered fatal, his body will shutdown itself, canceling his movements for a long period of time, depending on how powerful the attack was. Just like Kane's rival, his immortality causes his mind to treat any experience he has as a new experience every 500 years even though he still has the memory of the experience. This is possibly a mechanism from preventing from going insane from boredom. Trivia *Kane is based off of Madara Uchiha from the Naruto Shippuden series. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Shinigami Auxiliary Magic User